


Sherlolly: Bite Size

by chocolatentropy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Jealous Sherlock, POV Molly Hooper, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Romance, Sherlock being an adorable idiot, Sherlock being romantic in his own way, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Freeform, Sherlolly Halloween, Snippets, The Final Problem, proposal, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatentropy/pseuds/chocolatentropy
Summary: A collection of my bite-sized Sherlolly fanfics originally posted in my Tumblr account.^^





	1. Mini Hooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock overhears a conversation about a certain tiny pathologist.. Or maybe not?

Greg: I would fancy getting me a Mini Cooper one of these days.

John: Yeah, that does s-

*Sherlock strides into the lab.*

Sherlock: While I would commend you on your suddenly much improved taste regarding the fairer sex, Graham, I deem it necessary to point out that if anyone were to be in possession of a miniature pathologist that they could carry around in their pockets, it would most definitely not be you.

Greg: It’s Greg, you git. And what in god’s name are you going on about?

Sherlock: Molly Hooper is my pathologist. Mine. So if anyone were to have a miniature version of her, it would be me. Not an incompetent member of Scotland Yard who can’t even keep his wife from gallivanting with other men.

Greg: Wha-

John: Sherlock, we were talking about Mini Coopers.

Sherlock: -blinks- What?

John: Mini Coopers. Cars, Sherlock.

*Molly enters the lab.*

Molly: Hello John, Greg. Sherlock.

Sherlock: -blinks- Right. -turns away and sits himself before his favorite microscope, fiddling with the knobs-

Molly: What was that about?

Greg: -huffs in exasperation-

John: -grins- Just car talk.


	2. Molly Hooper-Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in a name?

Sherlock: Molly.

Molly: -pauses from slicing into a liver- Hm?

Sherlock: -without looking up from microscope- Who named you?

Molly: My mum. -pauses, then asks- Why?

Sherlock: -still looking into microscope- Growing up, did you have any reason to suspect that she might have been possessed of… certain precognitive abilities?

Molly: What, Sherlock… Where is this coming from?

Sherlock: -finally raises his head to pin the pathologist with his gaze- It’s simple, really. Why else would she have married a man whose last name is Hooper, and named her daughter Molly, just to create the name that would be best suited to precede the family name Holmes, if she had not known that one day said daughter would have said family name attached to the end of this carefully manufactured name?

Molly: -blinks rapidly- What did you.. Sherlock, I don’t.. What?

Sherlock: Molly Hooper-Holmes has much too perfect a ring to it for it to be anything but intentional. Speaking of perfect rings.. -takes out a box from his coat pocket- Molly Hooper, will y- Hmpf!

-Molly launches herself at Sherlock and snogs him thoroughly-


	3. It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @mizjoely ’s post.:)

John: So… You and Molly.

Sherlock: -without lifting his head from his microscope- Yes, John. Doctor Molly Hooper and myself.

John: Good… Good… -drums his fingers on the counter- -pause- -bounces his knee- -looks at Sherlock- So… -another pause- How is it?

Sherlock: Well, the fungus is reacting as expected to the ag-

John: No. No. By ‘it’, of course I don’t mean whatever it is you’ve got on that slide of yours.

Sherlock: -pauses to roll his eyes but then resumes peering into the eyepiece- Out with it then, John.

John: Well… You know… It. How is… It.

Sherlock: -heaves an annoyed sigh and faces John- If you mean the sex, John –and really I find it ridiculous how you feel so uncomfortable just saying it outright, “Three Continents Watson” –let’s put it this way: I am extremely observant, I see and process even the most minute details and catalog them, file them away for future reference. I have perfect memory for things I care to remember –and trust me, these things I care very much to remember –and I make sure to use such knowledge in ways most agreeable to Doctor Hooper and myself. Now, if you will excuse me… -stands and heads towards the door, reaches for his Belstaff and shrugs it on- I find myself in quite a mood now, and I am confident in my ability to induce Molly to indulge it, as her shift is coming to its close anyway. Goodbye, John. -strides out the doors in a swish of cape-

John: -stares at the doors with a very disturbed expression for a long moment, then shakes his head- You had to ask, John. You had to ask.


	4. Thriller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween special for you lovely people, inspired by that video of a curly-haired BC dancing to MJ’s Thriller..;)

  
Suddenly, Sherlock dropped down on one knee, extracted a small black box from his ratty trousers, opened it to reveal a ring inside, and held it out to her with an earnest expression on his face.

  
“Molly Hooper, will you m-”

  
“Oh no you don’t, William Sherlock Scott Holmes!”

  
“But I ha-”

  
“Have you finally lost it? Do you have any idea how it felt like, seeing your face as soon as I unzipped the bodybag? For five awful, _awful_ seconds, I believed you were dead! Then you open your eyes all of a sudden like something from a B-rated horror film and nearly scare _me_ to death! Then Thriller starts playing in the background and drawers start slamming open all around me with corpses rising out of them. These reanimated dead people start _dancing_ of all things and you bloody dance with them. Who- Who are these people anyway?”

  
“Oh. Molly, meet my homeless network. Fellows, meet Doctor Molly Hooper, future mother of my children. Now, Molly, really we must stop veering off topic. As I was trying to ask you before you rather rudely cut me off, will you m-”

  
“Why, Sherlock? Why _this_?”

  
“I assumed you would appreciate it, given your morbid sense of humor.”

  
“You are a daft, daft man, Sherlock Holmes.”

  
“And you are a singularly infuriating woman, Molly Hooper. Now. Will. You. Marry. Me.”

  
“Oh shut up and just kiss me, you silly man.”


	5. Basic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Molly Hooper love Sherlock Holmes?

Why does Molly Hooper love Sherlock Holmes?

She’d like to say that it’s all because of his truly amazing intelligence, and how he tries so hard to pretend to feel nothing because in actuality he feels too much, and his heart is just as big as that great brain of his. It would make her seem like a grown, civilized woman.

But of course, the reality is, it has as much to do with these things as with the sharpness of his cheekbones and the iridescent quality of his eyes and the dark chocolate melt of his voice, and the way his shirts strain against his broad, broad chest.

Yes, Molly Hooper is an accomplished, intelligent woman.  
  
But Sherlock Holmes calls to her basic, primal side.  
  
And that makes her feel more woman than anything else ever had and possibly ever could.


	6. Excess

Sometimes, it hurts to look at him.   
Sort of the same way it hurts to look at the sun, but also not quite.   
When you look at the sun, it hurts your eyes because it’s too bright. When she looks at him, it hurts her chest, because there’s too much. So much that it feels like she would burst apart at the seams.  
  
And she wants to touch him. Everywhere. And not in a sexual way. Just touching. Just placing her skin against his, running her fingertips, her hands, on every surface. Just to feel him. That he’s there. That he exists. That he’s real.  
  
Even just thinking about it fills her up with so much emotion that she almost cries.  
_Is this what it feels like?_ she wonders.  
_Is this what it feels like to love someone with more than you thought you had?_


	7. Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice in Wonderland inspired, AU-ish.

For a while, she watched him.  
  
She watched the way his chest rose and fell with every breath, like the ocean ebbing and flowing. Watched the barely discernible flutter of his long curling lashes as they lay fanned against his cheeks. Watched the curve of his cupid's bow lips, the line of his nose, the strands of his thick eyebrows, the messy mop of his chocolate brown hair that looked black in the darkness of the room.  
  
For a brief moment, she wishes he would open his eyes, just so she could stare into their odd iridescence once more. But he shouldn’t. And she couldn’t.  
  
So instead, she lightly, very lightly, touched her lips to his forehead, his cheek, then his own soft lips and whispered three short words.  
  
Slowly, carefully, she eased herself off the bed. With light feet, she crossed the room, and opened the door slowly, willing it not to creak. She did not want to wake him. She kept the lights off as well, for the darkness was her friend anyway.  
  
She felt her way through the dark, let her intuition lead her, until at last she came to it.  
  
Then she leapt.  
  
Down, down, down.  
  
Down the rabbit hole she goes.  
  
And this time, she fears she may not return.


	8. Said I Love You But I Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one shot, set after the events of Season 4, particularly that one fandom-altering phone call.

  
_Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_

  
Without moving any other part of his anatomy, Sherlock nervously shifted his eyes towards the woman beside him.  


  
There was an air of agitation about her, which had definitely not been present up until a moment ago, and so he was anxious to know the reason for it.  


  
That morning, he called Molly over to 221B to accompany him on yet another day of solving cases, as an apology for… _the incident_ , and in an attempt to restore the easy companionship they once had and which, if he had to admit to himself, he terribly missed. Throughout the day, they both did their very best to act normal -or at least, as normal as it could get for either of them, considering how neither of them has ever been quite “normal” by society’s standards -around one another.  


  
True, it had not exactly been the most comfortable day between the two of them. Nevertheless, they both attempted to mimic the rapport that existed between them during that first time she accompanied him on a day of case-solving.  


  
They had been more or less successful, up until the shared cab ride back to the morgue (taking separate cars would have been ridiculous, seeing as how they were headed towards a single location -and they were friends, were they not?).  


  
In fact, Sherlock could pinpoint the exact instance during the ride at which Molly started exhibiting signs of unrest: It was when the song currently filling the enclosed space first started playing.  


  
This, of course, made absolutely no sense to Sherlock. How could one stupid song possibly affect her so?  


  
_“You came to me like the dawn through the night, just shinin’ like the sun…”_   


  
Molly shifted in her seat, gaze moving back and forth between the driver and the window, out towards the street. Her fingers tap-tap-tapped against her thigh.  


  
_“Out of my dreams and into my life._   
_You are the one, you are the one…”_   


  
She was very tense now, causing an answering tension to seize Sherlock’s muscles. He still could not understand why, but he could sense that he was about to find out soon.  


  
_“Said I loved you but I lied…”_   


  
A sharp intake of breath, and it took Sherlock a split second to realize that it was his. The sound caused Molly’s head to whip towards him, so fast he was almost afraid she’d crack her neck.  


  
_“‘Cause this is more than love I feel inside…”_   


  
He kept his eyes trained forward, and she fixed hers at the back of the driver’s head. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her fingers still drumming a tattoo on her thigh.  


  
_“Said I loved you but I was wrong,_   
_‘cause love could never ever feel so strong…”_   


  
“P-please pull over. I’ll get off here.“  


  
Her clear voice startled him into looking at her. She was worrying her lip between her teeth, but her gaze was determined.  


  
The driver hesitated. They were still quite a ways from the destination they gave him when they got on.  


  
“Are you sure, miss?”  


  
“Yes, please.”  


  
The driver pulled to the curb, and Molly could not get out fast enough, not even bothering to close the door behind her.  


  
Sherlock hurriedly thrust a few pound notes into the cabbie’s hand and spilled out onto the pavement to chase after the pathologist.  


  
“Molly,” he called. This made her pick up her strides, but as his legs were much longer than hers, it was no time at all before he managed to catch up.  


  
Even as he drew up alongside her, she remained determined to ignore him and kept walking briskly. He grasped her upper arm and dug his heels into the ground, bringing them both to a stop. Still, she kept her gaze firmly fixed to the ground. Her fists were clenched, her nostrils flaring, jaw tense and lips stretched in a thin line.  


  
“Molly.”  


  
She lifted her eyes at the desperation in his voice, and he saw the unspoken question in them, the confusion, the hurt.  


  
“I didn’t.”  


  
“What?”  


  
She searched his face, brows knitted in confusion.  


  
“Molly, I didn’t,” he repeated.  


  
She closed her eyes, as if in pain, and shook her head.  


  
“I don’t understand… Sherlock, you didn’t _what_?”  


  
“I didn’t _lie_ , Molly.”  


  
Her eyes remained shut, even as her whole body started to tremble.  


  
“Please, Sherlock, don’t…” It was barely above a whisper, and his heart fractured at how _broken_ she sounded. But he knew he had to speak his thoughts now, or he would never get the chance to speak them ever.  


  
“No, Molly, listen. I have lied for so long, lied to myself about my feelings. It was at that time, at that moment, that I finally stopped. It took me saying it out loud to realize that those three words were the most honest thing I have said in a long time. I was not lying to you then, and I am not lying to you now. I love you, Molly Hooper. _I love you_.”  


  
A tear spilled out from beneath closed eyelids, followed by another, and another.  


  
Sherlock reached out to wipe them away, laying his hand on her cheek.  


  
Finally, she opened her eyes, and he could feel himself being pulled into them.  


  
She reached up to lay her hand on his, turning her head into his palm and pressing a kiss against it, all the while never breaking eye contact.  


  
“No more lies?”  


  
His breath hitched, and he felt an odd tightness in his chest, a stinging in his eyes.  


  
“No more lies,” he promised.  


   


**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. ADC, BBC and Moftiss own all characters, I'm merely borrowing them.^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy these little treats.:3
> 
> Oh and here's the link to my Tumblr, just in case you'd like to have a look:  
> http://chocolatentropy.tumblr.com/


End file.
